With love and Music
by HPGirl13
Summary: A LunaRon fic. Luna has a singing group and while trying to be a great leader for the group, she falls in love with Ron. How will she handle it and it she is forced to chose between music and love what will she chose.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co. I will own some of the later characters that I made up myself. Like Kalen.

Review and read my other story The Unexpected Person a Hermione/Draco fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Detention 

Ronald Weasley walked out Flourish and Blotts with his family, buying what was left of his school list. He stepped out into the sun and squinted his eyes from the bright sunlight. Harry walked beside him, both looking for Hermione. 

"Harry! Ron! I have been looking all over for you!" they heard someone say behind them. They turned around to see Hermione. "Look at you guys. You changed over the summer. Look at you." she said pulling Ron into a hug. It was true. Ron and Harry had changed over the summer. Both were muscular, but not too muscular, their hair was longer, shaggy and had bangs covering their eyes that made them more mysterious. Ron was about a inch taller than Harry and Harry had gotten rid of his glasses and was wearing contacts that made is eyes blue.

"Hermione you changed too." Harry said pulling Hermione into a hug. Her bushy hair was now straight, she got her teeth fixed, and she was taller.

"Yeah I did. Ginny look at you. You look great." she said to Ginny. Ginny blushed. Ginny's hair was all the way down her back and she had gotten taller.

"Hello Hermione. Come on. We will be late for the train if we kept standing here." Mrs. Weasley said and the started walking towards the platform. 

Once all of them said there goodbyes, they got on the train. 

"I am going to go find Luna and Colin. See ya there." Ginny said and walked off. Ron, Harry, and Hermione found a compartment and talked amongst themselves. They soon got to school and were all surprised Malfoy hadn't stopped in. Not that any of them were complaining. 

They were soon feasting on wonderful food and some of them were talking to the new 1st years. Everyone full of food walked tiredly to there dorms and fell asleep.

The next day was the first day of classes. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Look at our schedule. We have 3 classes with Slytherin and double Potions. This sucks." Harry said. 

"Why does Dumbledore do this to us? Does he hate us or does he just like torturing us?" Ron asked and picked up his pumpkin juice.

"Don't say that about Dumbledore. He probably just wants us to learn how to get along with the Slytherins." Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

"Someone should tell him it isn't working." Ron said. The bell rang and they all walked to Potions. When they got there, there was a new teacher there instead of Professor Snape. Everyone sat down and looked at the new teacher. She was a woman and she had long brown hair with blue eyes.

"Hello, class. I am Professor Mickalo. I know you are wondering why I am here instead of Professor Snape. He is very sick right now so I will be taking over for him until he gets better." she said and walked over to the board and tapped it with her wand.

"Everyone get out a quill and some parchment. I want you to copy this and study it because you will have to make this potion tomorrow and you will have a test on it. You have the whole class. Begin." she said and they all spent the whole class copying the board. 

After a whole day of classes Ron and Harry were in the common room messing around and doing this and that. It was one o'clock in the morning when they finally went to bed.

The next morning Ron and Harry woke up late.

"Ron. Wake up! We're late." Harry said. Ron jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god." he said and hurried to get dressed.

"Ron I am leaving. We have 2 minutes to get to Potions. I'll see you there." he said and walked out the door.

"Harry wait." he sai dbut he was gone. Ron ran out the portrait hole. He was running so fast he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran into someone and they both fell down. 

"Oh. I am sorry." he said and got up. He held out his hand to help her up.

"It's alright, Ron." she said. Ron looked at her and was trying to remember her. She obviously knew him. He couldn't remember. I mean no girl this beautiful could have known Ron. She was perfect. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was about as tall as Ron and she had a wonderful body. 

"Um.. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Ron. It's me. Luna Lovegood. Remember me. We fought the Death Eaters together last year." she said. Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open. She was gorgeous. Last year she was okay but not like now. She hadn't grown into her looks last year and now she was….. Gorgeous.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked. Ron got out of his trance,

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Um. Yeah." Ron said and remembered he was late for Potions.

"I'm late for Potions." he said and walked off. Once he was out of sight he ran to the class. He tried to slip in with out the teacher noticing. But he was caught.

"Ronald Weasley. Would you care to explain why you are late?" she asked.

"Professor, I overslept. I am so very sorry and it won't happen again." he said and took a seat next to Harry.

"You are right it won't happen again You have detention for a week. Now sit down and start on your potion." she said. He got started.

"Ron why were you so late? When I left you were almost ready." Harry asked,

"I ran into someone." he said and didn't say anything else the rest of the class. He was thinking about Luna. There was something about her. Not just the fact she was beautiful but there was something else about her. It was hard to explain. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Ronald come here please." Professor Mickalo said. He walked over to her. 

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

"Because of your tardiness, you will help clean the castle front to back. Starting tonight. Meet me here at 7:00 and you will be cleaning the castle with some of the volunteers. Oh yeah. No wand. I will take your wand before we will leave. Now leave before you are tardy to your next class." she said and Ron walked out. He ran to his next class so he wouldn't be late. 

At 7:00 he walked to the dungeons. When he got there he saw Professor Mickalo and Professor Dumbledore talking. Professor Mickalo saw Ron. She pointed to him and Professor Dumbledore turned around. He walked towards the door and bind Ron a good detention. Ron walked to Professor Mickalo and she asked him to follow her. They went to the middle of the castle. 

"You will clean the castle without any magic. We have some volunteers who will help you. You will clean the entire castle. The volunteers should be here in a couple minutes. Get started." she said and walked off.

Ron grabbed the mop and bucket and started working. He heard some voices 5 minutes later and figured it was the volunteers.

"Luna you should be in the talent show this year. You have a wonderful singing voice. I mean it is amazing." a voice said. Ron stopped once he heard her name. 

"Stop it, Kalen. I am blushing." Luna said and now they came into view. Luna smiled when she saw Ron. He melted right there.

"Hello. I am Kalen." a guy said sticking out his hand. Kalen's blonde hair and muscular shoulders made Ron feel uncomfortable. He felt so scrawny even though he had grown some muscles over the summer.

"Ron." he said and shook Kalen's hand.

"Nice to meet you. This is.." he said.

"Luna. He knows me, Kalen. We went to the Ministry of Magic together. Last year. I told you about him." Luna said.

"Oh. You're Ronald Weasley." he said.

"Call me Ron. Please." he said. Kalen nodded.

"We should get started." he said.

"You guys are the only volunteers." Ron asked as he started mopping. 

"Nope. We are the only ones on Friday night though. No one else wants to give up a Friday night." Luna said. Kalen walked to the farther end of the castle.

"Why do you have volunteers anyway?" Ron asked.

"So if any of us want to go to the muggle world, we know what is like not to use magic all the time. I don't think I want to go to the muggle world full time but I would want to go there." Luna said. Ron nodded. They spent the next couple of minutes in silence. The Luna started singing.

"Just a day, just an ordinary day

just tryin' to get by

Just a boy, an ordinary boy

He was looking at the sky and

As he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for

And like a shooting star he shines and he said

Take my hand, live while you can

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, ordinary words

Though they did not feel

For I felt like what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal

As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all of time

Take my hand, live while you can

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me, see what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee, cant you see…….

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream

As I wake in bed

And that boy, that ordinary boy

Was it all in my head

didn't he ask if I would come along

It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal and he said

Take my hand, live while you can

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hands

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just tryin to get by

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but

He was looking to the sky" she sang. Ron was blown away.

"Wow." he said. Luna looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Your voice. It is amazing. It is wonderful. Oh my god." he said. Luna blushed.

"Thanks. I have a singing group. Hermione, Ginny, and Michelle, a girl from Hufflepuff, are in it." she said. Ron was surprised.

"I knew Ginny could sing a little bit but not good enough for a singing group. And Hermione! I didn't know she could sing at all. I heard her once and she was terrible." he said. Luna turned red from anger.

"How would you know if she could sing? You barely pay attention to Hermione. And Ginny is amazing. She has a wonderful voice. You just don't pay attention to anyone but Harry. Harry and yourself. So before you criticize your sister or your best friend make sure you know the facts." she said. Ron was fuming now.

"How dare you? Of course I pay attention to Hermione and Ginny. How would you know? You are too busy being a bitch who won't butt out of anybody's business." he said. 

"You think I am a bitch. Well I guess since you seem to think I am then I will act like one. I will show you how a real bitch acts, Ronald Weasley. Now you can stay here and do this by yourself. Kalen!" she yelled. Kalen came out of where he was.

"I know. We're leaving. I heard you. Bye Ron." he said and they were out of sight. 

How was it? Was it terrible? Was it great? Review and tell me your thoughts about this fic. Oh by the way, The song was Vanessa Carlton's song Ordinary Day.


	2. The best kiss ever

Ron cursed himself for what he said to Luna. He knew he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help it. His temper always got the best of him. He knew Luna wasn't a bitch. He knew she didn't butt in everyone's business and that she was right about what Ginny and Hermione. He only paid attention to Harry. 

He sighed. Why was he such an idiot? He continued to clean. He heard a noise and quickly started to panic. Why did Professor Mickalo take is wand. He tightened his grip on the mop.

"Whose there?" he said shakily. 

"Ron. It's me. Luna." she said and came into the view.

"God, Luna. You scared me. Why are you here?" he asked. Loosing the grip on the mop.

"We came to help you. Kalen is somewhere. I kinda lost him. And to say sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was uncalled for and I am sorry." she said and hung her head low. Ron felt really bad.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just saying how you felt. And you were right. I do only pay attention to Harry. I am sorry for calling you a bitch. You're not a bitch." he said. Luna looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it." she said. Ron smiled at her and started mopping again.

"So, um, what is your band called?" he asked her.

"We haven't decided yet. We really haven't talked about it yet. We need to though." she said and helped him mop. He nodded and they were in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" he asked he breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Go ahead." she said.

"Why have you changed your look over the summer?" he asked. She thought this was a strange question.

"I wanted a new look. That's kinda a weird question to ask." she said.

"Sorry." he said.

"No don't be sorry. I just said it was a weird question. Everyone asks weird questions sometimes." she said. She smiled he smiled back. 

They spent the next 3 hours cleaning the castle, talking, and laughing. They liked spending time together and when they finished the first half of the castle they were sad to see it end.

"Well you finished your first detention." she said putting the supplies in the closet.

"Yeah. Too bad I have another week of it. Cleaning the rest of the castle. So fun." he said sarcastically. She smiled. They finished putting away the spplies and started walking to their dorm rooms. 

"Let me walk you to your portrait hole." he said and she nodded. They walked in silence until they got to her portrait hole.

"Thanks." she said. He nodded. They just stood there for a second. He wanted to make a move but he was too shy. Luna walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it was wonderful. The best kiss ever. 


End file.
